1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating power conservation via time-gating in a wireless communication system.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Typically, mobile devices utilize power (e.g., battery power) while turned on as well as during periods of communication with a base station and/or other mobile devices via the base station. The amount of power consumed by a mobile device can depend in part on the configuration of the mobile device and/or function (e.g., operation) being performed by the mobile device. Reducing the amount of power utilized by a mobile device is desirable as such reduction can result in extended battery life and decreased cost to use the mobile device and battery in addition to improved overall performance of the mobile device.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for facilitating power conservation in a wireless communication system by reducing the amount of power utilized by a mobile device.